kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Endurance
]] '''Boss Endurance', also commonly referred to as Boss Rush, appears in many Kirby games. It is a mini-game where Kirby must battle all the bosses from the game, usually with little to no recovery items. In some games this mode must first be unlocked (usually by completing story mode) before the player is able to attempt it. In general, the bosses are fought in the same order they were in story mode. However in some cases they might be fought in a random order. In the more current games, the Boss Endurance subgames usually have a specific title screen for it that displays each of the game's bosses. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland In Kirby's Adventure, this mode is called V.S. Boss. Kirby must go through a series of bosses in the order he fought in the Story Mode. Upon defeating each boss, Kirby must collect each of the Star Rod pieces to move on to the next battle, just like in story mode (this step is omitted in the remake). Kirby also does not have any access to recovery items. The bosses, in order, include: *Whispy Woods *Paint Roller *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *Kracko *Heavy Mole *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Nightmare (ball form) *Nightmare (true form) In both versions of the game, this mode is unlocked by beating the game once. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Once the game is completed 100% this minigame become available. In it, Kirby gets to fight all bosses in the same order as in regular game play: *Whispy Woods *Nruff *Sweet Stuff *Ice Dragon *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *Kracko *King Dedede *Dark Matter (first form) *Dark Matter (true form) Kirby's Pinball Land A form of Boss Endurance is activated after entering a code on the title screen. The player is able to select which table to go to, but will instead jump straight to the table's boss. Just like the main game, it is only possible to lose a life on the final boss. Also like the main game, the first three bosses can be fought in any order before fighting the final boss: *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Kracko Jr. and Kracko *Whispy Woods *King Dedede Kirby Super Star "The Arena" is a sub-game similar in concept to boss-fighting endurance sub-games from previous games in the Kirby games, but vastly updated. It is generally viewed as the hardest sub-game in ''Kirby Super Star. Before Kirby can fight any enemies, he will be in a room where he can choose a copy ability from a pedestal. Kirby is allowed to take a Helper in at will, though the player should note that the presence of a Helper on-screen gives the boss more health. There is also a Warp Star in the room. When Kirby hops on it, he will go to fight any of the following enemies in random order: *Chameleo Arm *Combo Cannon *Computer Virus *Dyna Blade *Fatty Whale *Galactic Nova Nucleus *Heavy Lobster *King Dedede *Kracko *Lololo and Lalala *Meta Knight *Mid-Boss All Stars #1 (Chef Kawasaki, Bonkers and Bugzzy) *Mid-Boss All Stars #2 (Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Frosty, Iron Mam and Jukid) *Reactor *Twin Woods *A Waddle Dee with a huge chunk of health *Wham Bam Rock *Whispy Woods *When all those bosses are defeated, you will face the final boss, Marx In between enemy fights, Kirby will be in a room where there are two randomly-generated copy pedestals, along with a limited number of Maxim Tomatoes that will not respawn (or be replaced) after being eaten. However, only 13 bosses are needed to complete the sub-game. If the player beats this sub-game, he/she will be rewarded with the game's Sound Test feature. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 '']] This mode is known as "Boss Butch". Again, Kirby gets to fight all of the bosses of the game in a consecutive order: *Whispy Woods *Acro *Pon and Con *Ado (Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, Kracko, Ado) *King Dedede *Dark Matter *Zero *Zero's Eyeball Note that in this Boss Endurance, Kirby cannot call Gooey. Also, the backgrounds are different. For example, Hyper Zone's normal blue void with black blobs is changed to a yellow void with rainbow blobs, and Ado's sweet, sunny arena is changed to dull and stormy. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby must fight through all of the bosses in the game in order: *Whispy Woods *Pix *Acro *Magman *HR-H and HR-E *Miracle Matter *Zero Two Here, Kirby cannot copy any abilities from any enemies or projectiles. The only ability he will be able to use is Ribbon's Shard Gun, which is used against the true final boss, Zero Two. Also, the option "Try Again" is replaced with "Accept Defeat". Kirby & the Amazing Mirror '']] Similar to Kirby Super Star's "The Arena", except that doorways are used as transitions to the next enemy instead of Warp Stars. Kirby has the choice of all copy abilities at first (except Master). Between fights, two random abilities are available, as well as 4 single-use Maxim Tomatoes. The order of most of the fights are random: *Mid-bosses (Batafire, Boxy, Master Hand) *Mid-bosses (Waddle Dee, Bombar, Box Boxer) *Mid-bosses (Mr. Frosty, Bonkers, Phan Phan) *Moley *King Golem *Kracko *??? (Dark Meta Knight as Meta Knight) *Gobbler *Wiz *Mega Titan and Titan Head *Master Hand and Crazy Hand And then the following bosses are fought afterwards in order: *Dark Meta Knight *Dark Mind (first form) *Dark Mind (giant eyeball) *Dark Mind (small eyeball) Kirby: Squeak Squad ''.]] The player can attempt this sub-game once he or she completes the game. Kirby starts the sub-game inside the base of tower filled with ability bubbles (including Triple Star). Once agian, Kirby fights bosses in a linear fashion in the same order he did in the story. Before Kirby fights King Dedede, he will get a single Maxim Tomato bubble. On the road to Dark Nebula's room, he will obtain cherries, chicken, and another Maxim Tomato. The order Kirby fights the bosses goes as follows: *King Dedede *Mrs. Moley *Mecha Kracko *Yadogaine *Bohboh *Daroach *Meta Knight *Dark Daroach *Dark Nebula Kirby Super Star Ultra The Arena This game features The Arena from ''Kirby Super Star with one small change. If Kirby picks a Maxim Tomato in the room between fights, a regular tomato (which restores less health and will not respawn or be replaced) will replace it the next time he visits this room. Helper to Hero Main article: Helper to Hero There are two additional boss endurance modes, the first one being Helper to Hero. In this mode, the player plays as one of 20 available Helpers. There are fewer bosses than in The Arena, but only 3 Maxim Tomatoes are available in between battles. The bosses are always fought in the same order: *Whispy Woods *Mid-boss All Stars 1 (Chef Kawasaki, Bonkers, Bugzzy) *Kracko *King Dedede *Dyna Blade *Fatty Whale *Chameleo Arm *Mid-boss All Stars 2 (Poppy Bros Sr., Mr. Frosty, Iron Mam, Jukid) *Twin Woods *Heavy Lobster *Computer Virus *Meta Knight *Wham Bam Rock *Wham Bam Jewel The True Arena Main article: The True Arena The second mode is The True Arena, the final sub-game to be unlocked in Kirby Super Star Ultra. All the bosses fought are the ones introduced in the game. The order of the first 6 bosses is random: *Kracko Jr's Revenge *Kracko's Revenge *Kabula *Lololo and Lalala's Revenge *Whispy's Revenge *True Mid-boss All Stars (Mr. Tick Tock,Grand Wheelie, Phan Phan, Fire Lion) And then the Last Four are fought in a fixed order: *Masked Dedede *Wham Bam Jewel *Galacta Knight *Marx Soul A movie plays before the battle with Marx Soul, showing his return from the dead. The five Maxim Tomatoes are replaced by regular tomatoes (which restores less health and will not respawn or be replaced), and one Copy Pedestal in the Rest Room is always a Sleep pedestal, making this sub-game the most difficult in the title, at a rating of 7 stars. ja:かちぬきボスバトル Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-games Category:Kirby Super Star sub-games Category:Kirby 64 sub-games Category:Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland sub-games Category:Kirby & the Amazing Mirror sub-games Category:Kirby Squeak Squad sub-games Category:Kirby's Adventure sub-games Category:Mini-games